


Mobile

by The_Cool_Aunt



Series: Flatmates [13]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Humor, John Watson is a Saint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 16:04:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3615948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Cool_Aunt/pseuds/The_Cool_Aunt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which John amuses himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mobile

John didn’t bother sliding Sherlock’s mobile back into his pocket. The consulting detective was engrossed in the beaker in front of him, murmuring calculations as he dripped something into it with a pipette. He had already hissed at John three times to deal with incoming messages, so John figured he was on mobile duty for a bit.  
  
To amuse himself, he scrolled through Sherlock’s contacts. Not unexpectedly for the man who thought around and occasionally through—let alone outside—the box, his system for saving numbers was enigmatic, to say the least.  
  
Some listings made perfect sense, in their own way.  
  
Lestrade’s number was saved under “Scotland Yard.” Angelo was “Housebreaker.” Molly, John knew, came up as “BartMorgue.” There was “BritGovPrat.”  
  
Irene Adler was still in as “The Woman.” There were “Them” (his parents) and “Ninjamum” (Mary). Someone tagged “Cupid.” John’s favourite was Mrs Hudson, who appeared as “Not My Housekeeper.” And some people thought Sherlock didn’t have a sense of humour.  
  
And there were more mysterious entries—some consisting of a single character, including “M,” “Q,” and “7.”  
  
He realized that he hadn’t found his own entry. He scrolled through the list again. There was a “Doctor,” but that wasn’t it.  
  
Then he spotted it, and an affectionate smile crept across his face.  
  
John’s number was listed under “My Blogger.”  
  



End file.
